The invention relates to a light emitting display and an organic electroluminescence device, and a method for manufacturing the same.
The field of display devices has been rapidly developed, and various flat panel display devices having excellent performance characteristics such as a having a slim profile, being lightweight and having a low power consumption have been developed in response thereto to replace an existing cathode ray tube (“CRT”) display device.
Specific examples of the flat panel display device may include a liquid crystal display device (“LCD”), a plasma display panel device (“PDP”), a field emission display device (“FED”), an organic electroluminescence device, and the like.
Among them, the organic electroluminescence device has come into the spotlight because the organic electroluminescence device does not use a separate light source, has a compact structure and displays a clear color.